NI TE RECONOCIA
by Ochiitho-Ber
Summary: Hay un nuevo caso, 4 mujeres han sido asecinadas, la cara quemada...LLega un nuevo compañero a la agencia, que es una antigua amiga de Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Nuevo Compañero.

El ambiente en la oficina de Análisis de Conducta era relajado y amigable; Prentiss, Morgan y Reid conversaban, Hotch hablaba por telefono, J.J iva llegando con un caso.

-chicos, un caso- les dice y se dirije a la sala de análisis.

-¿de que se trata?-pregunta Rossi entrando.

-bueno, han abido 4 victimas, a todas les quemaron la cara, les ha dejado heridas de cuchillo en el vientre y en el pecho, al parecer todas las vitimas murieron de asfixia- dice JJ, mientras les miestra las imágenes de las victimas.

-es muy provable que primero les hiciera las heridas para tener alguna satisfaccion sexual y luego ver como se les escapa la vida al asfixiarlas- dice Morgan.

-aunque ¿Por qué les habra quemado la cara?-pregunta prentiss.

-talvez sea porque le repucna verles la cara-llega diciendo una chica, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafes oscuros, piel blanca.

-buenos dias, ella es Ashley McCann, es nuestra nueva agente, tiene 26 años, toda una genio…-no termina de decir porque ella lo interrumpio.

-ni para tanto-le dice.

-ah…hola Ashley, soy Emily Prentiss-se presenta mientras le estrecha la mano.

-hola Ashley, Derek Morgan un gusto en conocerte- le dice deste su puesto, ya que estban un poco lejos.

-soy Jenifer Jareau pero me dicen JJ, es un gusto-le dice acercandoce para darle un justo saludo.

-Davis Rossi, es un gusto en conocerla- le dice tambien estrechandole la mano.

-y el es el…-otra vez no dejo terminar a Hotch.

- el Dr. Spencer Reid-termina de decir Ashley- sabes no seria malo que al menos dijeras hola-le dice apollando su brazo izquierdo en la mesa.

-hola-le dice, el la vuelve a ver…ella solo lo mira con el semblante serio, arquea una ceja, la actitud de el le sorprendio un poco, ella no lo recordaba asi.

-Ashley este es el caso,ya lo explique asi que es hora de irnos ven sigueme-le dijo. Ella la siguio.

En el Yet.

Todos se estaban acomodando; Morgan, Hotch y Prentiss entran primero y se acomodan, luego entran Rossi, Reid y Ashley, ella se sienta a lado de reid, por ultimo llega JJ con unos archivos y se los entrega a Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

New York

Ashley estaba leyendo los archivos del caso que le había entregado JJ antes de partir, aunque había escuchado todo, no le parecía mala idea saber mas del caso, como que el lugar a donde se dirigían era a New York, eso no le agrado para nada.

-dime Ashley ¿Qué piensas?-pregunta Hotch al ver su cara, ella lo vuelve a ver al instante.

-nada-le responde aun mirándolo, al rato desvía la mirada hacia Reid, que la mira de forma extraña.

-bueno, creo que no les dije exactamente a donde vamos, nos dirigimos a New York-dice JJ, al escuchar New York, Reid comprendió el porque de la expresión de Ashley.

-bien, Reid y Ashley irán con Prentiss a la policía para instalarse y comenzar con el perfil, Morgan, Rossi y yo nos iremos a la escena del crimen para ver que podemos averiguar y JJ se encargara de la prensa- termina de decir Hotch.

-bien- dice Ashley mientras mira a reid y la cara que había puesto, se nota que no esta muy contento de verla ahí.

%%%%%%%%%%

En la estación de Policía.

-Reid, tu eres mejor en esto ¿me puedes ayudar?-le pregunta mientras se acerca a el, su reaccion fue alejarse poco a poco de ella, pero se le seguia acercando.

-esta bien pero podrias respetar mi espacio personal-dice reid antes de que ella se aleje de el.

-ahora ayudame-le pide mientras le muestra una pizarra para que empiezen.

-como ya sabes tenmos que dar el perfil del SUDES para poder dar con el, lo que sabemos esque puede que matando de esa forma a esas mujeres consiga alguna satisfaccion sexual, y al quemarles la cara es posible porque luego de todo eso les tenga algun desprecio, talvez tenga unos….-no termino porque Ashley le tapo la boca con su mano.

-hablas demasiado, eso es algo que no ha cambiado en ti-le dice antes de quitar su mano de la boca de Reid.

-bueno talvez antes hablaba mas…..-no termino otra vez, Ashley le habia vuelto a tapar la boca.

-mira no puedo decir nada que ya comienzas a dar discursos-dice Ashley pero esta vez no le quito la mano de la boca, realmente no queria que comenzara a hablar, aunque al final tuvo que destaparle la boca, ya que tenia que seguir con el perfil-a de estar entre 29 años a 47 años-le dice mientras vuelve a su haciento.

-exacto, puede que sea blanco-dice Reid mientras se vuelve a la pizarra para ver todo lo que tenia.

-no descartes el hecho de que sea moreno-dijo Ashley antes de poner la foto de la ultima victima.

El la pizarra estaban las fotos de las victimas, todas estaban tiradas en las orias de un rio, ella miraba a una enparticular que parecia un poco mas herida que las demas.

-Reid, la primera victima esta mas lastimada que las demas-le dice Ashley mientras se acerca mas a la imagen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo anterior._

_El la pizarra estaban las fotos de las victimas, todas estaban tiradas en las orias de un rio, ella miraba a una en particular que parecía un poco mas herida que las demás._

_-Reid, la primera victima esta más lastimada que las demás-le dice Ashley mientras se acerca más a la imagen._

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**Victimas.**

Mientras Reid se acerca para ver la imagen de la primera victima, llega Morgan junto con Rossi.

-¿Dónde esta Hotch?-pregunta Reid, al verlos llegar.

-esta hablando con Prentiss-dice Rossi, se acerca -¿saben algo mas?-les pregunta al ver todavia a Ashley viendo una de las imágenes de las victimas.

-cremos que…-Ashley no dejo terminar a reid, por tercera vez ese dia.

-la primera victima fue el detonante para seguir matanto-dice Ashley, al ver la cara de reid, coloca su mano en su hombro.

-que no se te haga costumbre-le dice reid antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.

-no te preocupes-le responde mientras le muetra la diferencia entre las otras y la primera.

-pero¿Qué le hizo?-pregunta Morgan al ver todas las heridas que tenia la primera victima.

-talvez le fue infiel o se divorciaron y ella le quito todo-dice Reid desde su puesto, realmente estaba esperando que ashley le interrumpiera.

-bueno ¿Qué saben del SUDES?-pregunta Rossi, ella y Reid se miraron para ver quien hablaria y claro al que le tocp habalr fue a reid.

-bueno, sabes que al causarles ese tipo de heridas es posible que consiga alguna satisfaccion sexual o que sea por simple odio hacia ellas, en eso podria ir incluido el hecho de que les queme la cara, ya que si las odia es posible que no las quiera ver ni en foto...-es interrumpido por Ashley-_que maña se le hara costumbre_-piense reid.

-puede que sea blanco y que este entre los 29 y 47 años de edad, tambien es posible que sea muy agradable cuando se habla con el, ya que es posible que antes de secuestrarlas y matarlas halla habaldo con ellas para ganarse su confianza-dice Ashley, ella le dedica un mirada de perdon a reid, porque ella misma le dijo que no lo volveria a interrumpir.

-bien, entonces nuestro SUDES tiene buenos modales, es simpatico a simple vista-termina reid.

-tambien escuje a cierto tipo de chica, todas son de cabellos castaño, pero no sabemos como son facialmente ya que les quemo la cara y hasta saber quienes son no podremos saber que tipo de chica busca en torno a la cara-dice Hotch al entrar, pero pudo escuchar lo ultimo.

-en dos horas habra una rueda de prensa ¿ya tienen el perfil?-dice JJ al entrar, todos la miran un rato, Ashley asiente.

* * *

_Fin del capitulo 3._

_espero les haya gustado_

_si les gusto dejen algun Rewies._

_bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_-bien, entonces nuestro SUDES tiene buenos modales, es simpático a simple vista-termina reid._

_-también escoge a cierto tipo de chica, todas son de cabellos castaño, pero no sabemos como son facialmente ya que les quemo la cara y hasta saber quienes son no podremos saber que tipo de chica busca en torno a la cara-dice Hotch al entrar, pero pudo escuchar lo ultimo._

_-en dos horas habrá una rueda de prensa ¿ya tienen el perfil?-dice JJ al entrar, todos la miran un rato, Ashley asiente._

Capitulo 4.

-bueno, no es todo el perfil, apenas sabemos que lo impulsa, necesitamos mas pistas, tampoco pido que haya otra victima ni nada es solo que necesitamos saber mas, como por ejemplo las identidades de las victimas así sabremos cuales son las concecciones ademas de que todas son de cabello castaño-dice Rei, desde su puesto.

-¿y que saben?-pregunta JJ.

-sabemos, que pueda que sea un hombre muy simpatio, con buenos modales entre 29 y 47 años-dice Ashley desde su lugar junto a Reid.

-si tiene buenos modales es posible que haya estudiado en una prestijiosa escuela y tenga un buen titulo como: un doctorado, una licenciatura o una maestria eso le podra dar confianza a las victimas-dice Reid, el vuelve a ver a Ashley que esta viendo directamente la puerta como si esperara algo.

A los segundos despues de lo que dijo Reid llego un agente.

-hay alguien en la linea 2-llega diciendo y luego sale al resivir un gracias de parte de Hotch.

-_hola ¿en que puedo ayudarles?_-pregunta Penelope en la otra linea.

-Garcia necesitamos…espera un momento-le dice Hotch al ver llegar a alguien con unos archivos.

-aquí estan las identidades de las victimas-dice otro agente, este le entrega los archivos a Rossi que estaba junto a la puerta.

-gracias-dice Rossi al resivir los archivos.

-bien Gracia quiero que nos averigues que estatus social tenian las siguientes personas-dice Morgan mientras ve el archivo.

-Natalie Jones, Elizabeth Queen, Julia Moore y Sarah Jonson-dice Hotch mientras ve como eran las victimas antes.

-_bien, Natalie Jones, tenia 26 años, un trabajo como diseñadora de una muy lujosa empresa_-dice Garcia.


	5. Chapter 5

-Natalie Jones, Elizabeth Queen, Julia Moore y Sarah Jonson-dice Hotch mientras ve como eran las victimas antes.

-_bien, Natalie Jones, tenia 26 años, un trabajo como diseñadora de una muy lujosa empresa_-dice Garcia.

Capitulo 5.

-¿de que empresa?-pregunta Reid.

-pero ¿diseñadora de que?-pregunta Ashley.

-_bien era diseñadorade moda, , trabajaba en la empresa __Abercrombie & Fitch_-dice Gracia.

-bien ahora Elizabeth Queen-dice Morgan.

-_dejame ver….a si,Elizabthe Quee,29 años, trabajaba en un empresa de editorales de libros,se llama __Scholastic Corporation_-dice Gracia.-_Julia Moore, 32 años , trabaja en la empresa de cosmeticos Avon_-termina de decir-_y Sarah Jonson, 27 años, trabajaba en __Tiffany & Co._-termina de decir Garcia.

-gracias bebé-le dice Morgan.

-_no hay nada que agradecer_-tras decir esto cuelga.

-no encuentro conexión entre las victimas-dice Ashley, claro ella ya sabia la concexion pero no la diria hasta saber la opinion de los demas.

-amm….talvez sea que todas trabajan en compañias muy prestijiosas -dice Reid, el vuelve a ver a Ashley quien mira a todos como esperando algo.

-si, pero todas tienen el mismo nivel economico, esas compañias pagan vastante, seguro a la recepcionista le pagan $9,000.00 dolares o hasta mas, eso ya es bastante para un recepcionista-dice Ashley-ya imaginence a una diseñadora como Natalie Jones-termina de decir, ahora espera la respuesta de los demas.

-entiendo tu punto-dice Hotch mientras mira a la chica que le ve con las seja alsada.

-debemos averiguar que hicieron antes de ser ascecinas-dice Ashley-¿A dónde fueron?¿con quien estubieron?¿cuanto dinero gastaron?-decia Ashley en modo interrogatorio-¿Qué compararon?¿Hasta que hora trabajaron? Y ese tipo de cosas-dice lo ultimo casi en un susurro que logro escuchar Reid.

El sabia que no le gustaba New York porque le parecia extraña la ciudad aun siendo su ciudad natal, a ella no le convencia, siempre se habia quejado y cuando llego a Las Vegas le conto que tuvo que hacer todo un drama para estar ahí, ella es un años mayor que los dias ya eran buenos amigos, ella siempre le contaba todo.

-¿Ashley estas bien?-le pregunta Hotch al ver que se estba deslizando de la silla.

-¿eh?...si-responde algo desorientada.

-¿segura?-esta vez pregunta Reid, ella lo vuelve a ver, su semblante denotaba algo de preocupacion, ella asintio con una sonrisa para su antiguo amigo.

-bien, Rossi ve a la compañia Avon y pregunta sobre ella-dice Hotch-JJ en la rueda de prensa muestra como eran las victimas y di que si las reconocen porque son amigos o familiares que se comuniquen con tigo-le dice y ella sale-Prentiss, iras a Tiffany & Co. y preguntars por Sarha Jonson-le dice y ella asienta(despues de que JJ se fuera ella entro)y se va-bien yo ire a Abercrombie & Fitch y Reid, tu y Ashley vallan a Scholastic Corporation, Morgan ven conmigo-dice Hotch antes de irse.

-Ashley¿porque esa cara?-le pregunta Reid.

-esque en esa empresa trabaja mi hermana mayor Joseline McCann, y es a la primera persona que veremos-dice Ashley mietras ve el suelo-solo espero que no me reconosca, si no lo hace no digas mi nombre-le dice lo ultimo con un tono algo amencasador.

-bien...-dice Reid algo extrañado en todo el tiempo que llevan nunca le dijo que ella tenia una hermana-¿porque no me habias dicho que tenias una hermana?-le pregunta reid, captando la atencion de la chica.

-esque luego de que m fui a Miami a seguir con mis estudios,una semana despues mi padre tu sabes como es el, un exelente policia, agradesco a mi mamá que le dice que no adopte a cada niño pobre que se le cruza porque sino creeme tendria mas de una Joseline-dice luego toma aire-me llamo mi padre diciendome que tenia una hermana mayor, creeme segun lo que sabia eso era imposble, pero luego me dijo que el habia visto morir a los padres de ella frente a sus ojos asi que por eso no podria perdonarse dejarla a su suerte en un orfanato sabiendo que el pudo hacer algo para salvarlos-termina y luego se levanta, ella agarra del brazo a reid y se lo lleva a Scholastic Corporation.

...

15 minutos despues llegan a Scholastic Corporation.

-bien...aqui vamos...-dice Ashley mientras baja de la camioneta-¿oye sabes que hara Morgan?-l pregunta Ashley que no habia escuchado mucho despues de que dijo que irian a esa empresa.

-se fue con Hotch-le responde, el la detiene poniendole la mano en el hombro-¿segura que quieres entrar?-ella asiente-no habria problema, estu primer caso, asi que no hay problema...no pongas esa cara, es normal estar asi al ser la primera vez-dice Reid intentando animarla.

-no te preocupes-dicho esto entran a la resepcion.

%%%%

Abercrombie & Fitch.

-Hey Hotch ¿sabes porque Ashley puso esa cara cuando le dijiste que iria a Scholastic Corporation.-pregunta Morgan.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Si les gusto que bien y si no acepto critica constructiva._

_adios!^^_


	6. Chapter 6

-se fue con Hotch-le responde, el la detiene poniéndole la mano en el hombro-¿segura que quieres entrar?-ella asiente-no habría problema, es tu primer caso, así que no hay problema...no pongas esa cara, es normal estar así al ser la primera vez-dice Reid intentando animarla.

-no te preocupes-dicho esto entran a la recepción.

%%%%

Abercrombie & Fitch.

-Hey Hotch ¿sabes porque Ashley puso esa cara cuando le dijiste que iría a Scholastic Corporation.-pregunta Morgan.

Capitulo 6.

-no-le responde, el se mantenía serio, también quería saber el porque.

%%%%%%%%%%

Scholastic Corporation,Ashley y Reid ivan entrando a la resepcion, ella intento ocultarse detras de reid, no queira ver a su hermana luego de tantos años.

-¿en que puedo…?¿Ashley?-pregunta ella, era de cabello rubio,ojos verdes y piel blanca un poo mas alta que Ashley.

-¿Mmmm?-pregunta tememerosa mientras la miera aun estando un poco atrás de Reid.

-mirate, como has crecido y el ¿es tu novio?-le pregunta mientras mira a Spencer, el vuelve a ver a Ashley que solo mira a su hermana.

-Joseline ¿Qué te hace pensar que es mi novio?-le pregunta con la seja alsada.

-bueno….que yo recuerde a ti nunca se te vio con alguien que no sea por responsabilidad-le dijo, Reid solo volvio a ver a ashley.

-dejemoslo asi…quiero que me digas algunas cosas sobre Elizabeth Queen-le dice, ella vuelve a ver al chico y este asiente.

-ella era muy responsable…siempre culplia con su trabajo…no se le hacia mucho andar en fiestias…y bueno es todo lo que se…no le hablaba mucho-dice sin preocupaciones,Ashley se le queda viendo muy seriamente,sabia que ocultaba algo-oye no me mires asi…esta bien…ella tenia un novio o parece ser que tendia una cita con el…se llamaba…Mmm…dejame pensar…ha si se llamaba Peter McManus-les responde-ahora valllanse que solo puedo hablar con personas que no son empleados por media hora-les dice para que se vallan.

Ashley y Reid salen de la corporacion, en el auto le sueña el telefono de Reid.

-diga…si bien vamos para alla-dice Reid, Ashley lo vuelve a ver-vamos a la casa de Elizabthe Queen-le dice, Ashley asiente.

…..

20 minutos despues llegan a la casa Queen.

Tocan la puerta ters veces y luego abre un niña de entre 6 y 7 años de edad, cabelllo castaño y ojos azules.

-hola pequeña-le saluda Ashley mientras se agacha un poco para poner estar a su altura-dime ¿hay alguien en tu casa?-le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-si…esta mi papi ¿Quién lo busca?-les pregunta.

-Ashley McCan y Spencer Reid del FBI de la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta-le dice Reid mientras hace un mueca parecida a un una sonrisa.

-¡papi! ¡te buscan agentes del FBI!-grita la niña-¿para que lo buscan?-pregutna antes de que su papá llegara.

-queremos….-no termina porque llega su padre-buenas tardes Sr. Queen-dice Ashley con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieren?-les pregunta, parece intentar contener algunas lagrimas.

-queremospreguntarles sobre….-hace una pausa y mira a Reid-su esposa Elizabeth Queen-dice lo ultimo un poco mal…sabe lo dificil que es para ellos.

-ella no es mi esposa…nos divorciamos hace como un mes y bueno yo he venido a ayudarle a su tia con ella y ¿Qué quieren saber de ella?-les pregunta.

-queremos saber como era ella en actitud y que le gusta de un hombre-le pregunta Ashley.

-bueno ella era muy adorable, divertida, extroveritda, reponsable y muy cariñosa-les dice con un pequeña sonrisa triste en el rostro- y bueno le gusta que los hombres sean con buenos modales, de buen humor y que le gusten los niños-les termina de decir mientras baja a la niña para que se valla con su tia.

-ya veo-dice Ashley.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Hotch...¿que mas sabes de Ashley McCan?me da curiosidad porque se la ha pasado pegadita a Reid-dice con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-solo se que estudio con Reid en el mismo grado-responde ientras se dirijjen a la casa de Natalie Jones.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**¿meresco algun Rewiwes?**

**ñe bueno les quiero muxo muxo...no vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

-bueno ella era muy adorable, divertida, extroveritda, reponsable y muy cariñosa-les dice con un pequeña sonrisa triste en el rostro- y bueno le gusta que los hombres sean con buenos modales, de buen humor y que le gusten los niños-les termina de decir mientras baja a la niña para que se valla con su tia.

-ya veo-dice Ashley.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Hotch...¿que mas sabes de Ashley McCan?me da curiosidad porque se la ha pasado pegadita a Reid-dice con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-solo se que estudio con Reid en el mismo grado-responde ientras se dirijjen a la casa de Natalie Jones.

Capitulo 7.

-hm...esa no es razón para estar solo cerca de él ¿Y por eso la mandaste con él a averiguar sobre Elizabeth Queen?-le pregunta Morgan.

-solo era para que se sintiera comoda, a la única persona del equipo que en verdad conoce es a Reid-le responde mientras se estaciona frente a la casa de Natalie Jones.

-entiendo-dice mientras se baja del auto.

%%%%%%%

-Espero esta información sea de ayuda-les dice el hombre co una sonrisa algo forsada, ellos solo asienten y se levantan.

-cuidense-les dice Ashley antes de salir y dirijirse hacia la camioneta.

Se dirijen hacia la camioneta, ella se sube en el asiento del conductor mientras espera que Reid se suba en el del copiloto, cierra los ojos y sonrie tristemente.

-¿Dime, que te paso?-la pregunta de Reid hizo que ella abriera los ojos y lo volviera a ver.

-bueno...mi madre murio asesinada hace 3 meses, este caso no ayuda mucho...-dice mientras vuelve su vista hacia la casa-esa niña...es tan linda y no es conciente de lo que la muerte significa...-dice con la mirada triste.

-entiendo, pero entonces ¿Porque tomaste el trabajo y no te quedaste haciendo lo que hacias?-le pregunta con mucha curiosidad.

-tal vez porque...queria ayudar-dice casi en un susurro.

-volvamos -le dice y ella siente mientras enciende la camioneta.

...

Minutos después ya estaban ahí, eran los primeros en llegar, todos seguian investigando, solo vieron a JJ.

-chicos que rapido-les dice al verlos llegar, Ashley solo le sonrie y se va a sentar a una silla.

-yo lo soluciono-le dice con una sonrisa mientras se sienta junto a ella-Ashley...por favor-le pide.

-sabes...me hiciste mcuha falta estos últimos 5 años-le dice mientras le sonrie.

-no te desvies-le pide.

-te dire la verdad...estoy asustada...mi madre no murio hace 3 meses fue hace 3 años, mientras yo todavia esatba en MIami-le dice, este solo la mira para que siga-yo desde Miami hice mi investigación...creo que este asesino es el mismo...que la mato, cuando vi el caso solo pude pensar en ella...y ahora que ya les pude ver el rostro y una foto de como se veian antes, se parecen a ella y a las otras 3 victimas antes que ella-le dice al borde de que le salieran lagrimas.

-se lo dire a Hotch...no llores-le dice mientras le seca una lagrima.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

algun review?

gracias por leer.


End file.
